


Big Damn Heroes

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: She is standing outside Mark's motel room. And now she is knocking. And now Mark will open the door and she will smile and--Fucking Damien answers the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFTanith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/gifts).



> **I would love to read some non-fluffy and/or dark(ish) Damien/Mark/Samantha.**  
>  Do Not Want: noncon (dubcon is alright), fluff, fem!sub, AUs/crossovers
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

She's finally found him. 

Sam can feel the clawing fingers of the past tugging at her, on the edge of taking her away from the place she most wants to be, so close to ruining everything again. She closes her eyes. She does the breathing exercises Dr. Bright taught her. 

The fingers stop tugging. She is calm. She _has_ to be calm. 

She is standing outside Mark's motel room. 

And now she is knocking. 

And now Mark will open the door and she will smile and--

Fucking _Damien_ answers the door. 

* * *

Neither Mark nor Damien had been concerned when someone had knocked on their door-- it was probably just the pizza they'd ordered. Damien had gotten up to answer, as he'd been the one closest to being fully dressed, and Mark hadn't thought anything about it. He hadn't thought about the organization finally finding them, he hadn't thought about being trapped in that lab again, that had all been the furthest thing from his thoughts. 

But now he could hear Damien _screaming_ from the doorway and he was trying to sprint and put pants on at the same time, his heart in his throat. 

When he almost falls into the hallway by the front door he's expecting the worst. Guns, men in suits, a whole lot of muscular men in suits who wouldn't give them a chance to use their powers before they were lying twitching on the floor, foaming at the mouth. What he didn't expect was the pretty girl he'd thought was only in his head screeching her head off while trying to scratch a startled and panicky Damien's eyes out with her nails, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"You do not want hurt me! Stop it!" Damien finally seems to have the presence of mind to shout, and Sam's furious struggles slowly die off. 

"What the fuck?" Mark says, and Damien's face makes a very telling flinch. 

 "Uh," Damien says. 

* * *

Damien is, loathe as he is to admit it, a bad liar. Something about instinctively and immediately being able to make people want to trust him has had the unfortunate side effect of, to put it plainly, atrophying his bluffing skills. He's lucky Mark's so stupidly trusting, or else he'd never made it with him for so long. For so long. It looks like _that's_  about to end now, because now that Mark knows that Damien's already lied to him about something pretty big, and he's got the time chick right there ready to shriek at him and call him a liar the second he tries to weasel out of this, and Mark ready to yell at him for using his powers on said shrieking time chick, well. Damien's kind of fucked. 

"Okay, yes, well, I know the relationship was based off of a foundation of lies," oh Jesus Christ he really just said 'relationship based off of a foundation of lies', this is what he gets for having his own therapist as his best friend, "but you gotta' admit that what we built on that foundation was kinda' fun, right?" he says hopefully. Christ, but he can't let Mark just leave him like that. 

Mark just stares at him in open mouthed outrage, which is not too good of an indication of where this is headed. 

"Wait, relationship?" Time Chick says, which is the first time tonight that she doesn't sound some mix of furious and victorious. She sounds like she really doesn't want an answer to her question. Something familiar and vicious rears up inside Damien as he sees his first chance to get one over on her tonight. By god, if he's gonna' lose then he's not gonna be the only loser here. 

"Yeah, you know, the _intimate_ kind of relationship," he drawls, deliberately focusing on her instead of Mark's face, his words, his disappointment and anger. "The kind that involves kissing and putting your dick in--"

"Damien!" finally bursts out of Mark. _Probably not for any longer, though_ , Damien thinks ~~sadly~~ to himself. "You, you dick! You absolute asshole!" 

This is the first time Mark's sworn at him that hasn't involved Damien blue shelling him in Mario Kart. This is really, really serious. 

"Oh, so you're into guys..." Time Chick says weakly. Damien can honestly not for the life of him remember her name right now, but he's so grateful for her interrupting Mark laying into him just so she can make an ass out of herself in front of him. 

"What!" Mark exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. Good. Now he's angry at Time Chick instead. "What the fuck is wrong with the both of you!?" Or more like angry at her _as well_. Fuck, he'll take it. "What does it matter if I like guys? How is that in any way relevant to me being-- being _tricked_ away from my sister!? And!" Now Mark really focuses on Time Chick, and Damien gratefully sits very still so as to keep Mark's wrath on her instead of refocused on him. "Why did _you_ never mention that my sister was goddamn organizing my rescue, Sam!?" Time Chick's name is Sam, noted. 

Sam opens her mouth to try and come up with some sort of excuse, but she's so flustered that Mark beats her to the punch. "Were you just too distracted by some _riveting_ butter churning some long dead peasant was doing in the distance? You just couldn't find the opportunity during the many long hours we spent doing nothing but talking? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" 

"I-- I," she stutters, and Damien makes the mistake of snickering. 

"And you!" Mark shouts, turning back on an already wilting Damien. "Why did you-- you're so _selfish_. You two just had to be my big damn hero in my eyes, my _only_ hero, so badly that you were willing to lie to me and trick me and stop being a hero entirely. You..." Mark sniffles. Oh no. 

"Baby, I'm sorry," Damien blurts out without hesitation or thought. Damien has seen Mark cry all of three times since they escaped and went on the run together, all after nightmares that he refused to talk about, and quite frankly that was three times too many seeing Mark cry. Damien cannot stress enough how little he wants to see Mark cry again. Be _the reason_ Mark cries again. "I am so, so sorry, I'm never gonna' do something like that again." 

And he's up, and he's hugging him, and thank fuck, Mark's hugging back. Maybe they're not over yet. Mark's awesome. 

"I'm sorry too," Sam interrupts. Sam is _not_ awesome. 

"I would've been fine with the both of you saving me, instead of just one of you, you know." Mark says. Sam hesitantly puts a hand on Mark's shoulder and Damien (pouts) glares at her. He doesn't make her remove her hand though. Mark's leaning into it. Mark looks over his shoulder to look Sam in the eyes, and squeezes his arms around Damien. "Unlike you two, _I'm_ fine with sharing. And I'm fine with being shared." 

Both Damien and Sam stare at him in incomprehension for all of a minute before they both start stammering and blushing at the same time. Mark doesn't seem to be up for laughing quite yet, but he does smile, and he doesn't cry, which Damien is so relieved about. 

Damien's in love with a total pain in the ass with terrible taste in partners. 


End file.
